Enter: Hellsing High
by Gore Fest
Summary: AU High School: Kingdom to cliques, perverts, peer pressure, and drama. Nothing sophomore Seras Victoria, future police officer, can't handle. Right? That's what she thought, until of course tall, dark, and handsome was added to the equation. AxS
1. Chapter 1

_Hellsing and High School... together?! This surely is hell... how delicious! Ha! Well the idea just came to me... something slightly different... or totally different! YOU are the judge! Anyways here's the story! R&R! Ages and such will be explained as you read _

**Summary:** AU High School: Kingdom to cliques, perverts, peer pressure, and drama. Nothing sophomore Seras Victoria, future police officer, can't handle. _Right?_ That's what she thought, until of course tall, dark, and handsome was added to the equation. Enter Alucard and Hellsing High! AxS

**Disclaimer:**_ I __do__(not) own Hellsing! _

**Enter: Hellsing High**

**Chapter: 01**

She never expected high school to be easy, she didn't expect it to be so bad either. Unfortunately for her, someone really, _really_, disliked her. What had she ever done?! The baddest thing she could recall doing was turning in an overdue book! Surely, that wasn't enough to cause her so much misfortune? Maybe she had just been damned to attracting misfortune since birth. What else could explain her life.

So here she was, sulking at her desk and trying her best to ignore the snickers she just knew were directed at _her_. No it wasn't bad enough that she had woken up late, had to miss her much needed breakfast, missing her bus, and had to run all the way to school. Nor the fact that she was a complete mess, and arrived at her first period of the day, 30 minutes late, gotten a good ear of her lecturing from her teacher for the second time that day, the first by the very scary and strict principal of the school, as well as detention(for the first time in her life) for the rest of the week. Now the adolescents that were supposed to be her schoolmates for the most part of three more years, where making fun of her. 

_'This is __not__ how I wanted to start my first day of sophomore year!!'_ the 16-year old pouted slightly but was soon replaced by a frown. Despite this bad start she was determined to _not_ let this event ruin her high school years! She already knew how high school was, having spent her freshman year in her old town. And so she knew what was expected for the rest of her school year. Unfortunately she also new that it might not be as easy for several reasons which she mused over in her mind.

1. She had not made the best impression on neither the teachers or student faculty.

2. She was slightly late into the school year, having difficulty settling into the new town.

3. She knew absolutely _no one_ at this school, having left all her friends. 

4. Due to that, she would be a loner(and possibly outcast) if no one warmed up to her(Which she was seriously doubting anyone would at this point).

"Miss Seras Victoria!" her English teacher's voice boomed. Seras was immediately shaken from her thoughts and straightened up at the teachers tone.

"Yes Ms. Winkle?!" she replied hastily. 

"Are you paying attention?!"

"Y-yes!" Seras stuttered out her lie. Rip Van Winkle pointed her yard at a sentence written on the board.

"Then tell me what reference means here," Seras read the sentence, a light blush on her cheeks from the stares she was receiving.

"I-it means... a-a mention t-to..." she replied and looked down. There was a small pause and the female teacher made an approving noise. 

"Very good Miss Victoria," Seras sighed in relief, glad she was given the gift of a big brain. That was the reason she was at this school in the first place. Her old teachers saw some potential in her, and the poor town she lived in before couldn't give her the education she was capable of. With some help and proof of her test scores the principle, Ms. Hellsing, gave Seras the opportunity to transfer to her school. After much convincing Seras accepted. 

The teacher continued her lecture, now with Seras' full attention, only to be interrupted by the sound of the bell ringing.

"Dismissed." The students waited for nothing further as they quickly exited the classroom, laughing and shoving. Seras was one of the last to leave and walked to her new locker. She moved through the crowded hallways, getting shoved a few times. She located her locker, A-515, and sighed in relief. Entering her combination she easily opened her disgusting orange colored locker and stuffed in her English things, taking out her Math things for her next period. 

Just as she was finishing retrieving her things, the locker next to hers slammed shut revealing a tall guy. He wore a tight white shirt underneath a brown jacket, and baggy jeans. He had long brown hair in a loose braid falling over his shoulder. What caught Seras' attention though, was the fact that on his left eye was a brown eye patch. He turned to her with his green eye, a grin forming on his face.

"Vell vell vell... vhatta vee got zere," he said in what she recognized as a French accent, "Yoo must vee new 'ight, _jolie chose_(1)." His eyes traveled downward landing on her large chest, his grin widening. Her eyes twitched in annoyance. Just what she needed. A pervert in the locker next to hers. 

"Vhatta ya say, me valkin you to zee next class?" he seemed to extend his hand to her, and she stepped back.

"Er.. no thanks... I'm okay!" she slammed her locker shut, hurriedly locked it and then dashed to the nearest bathroom. Thankfully there was no one there and she slumped against the wall. Her eyes traveled to the mirror and noticed how messed up she looked. She groaned at her appearance. Her hair was disheveled, and her blue shirt wrinkled. She walked over the the sink and turned on the water. Cupping her hands under she splashed it on her hair and smoothed it out as best as she could. Once done and happy with her hair, she smiled but frowned once she saw her shirt again. There wasn't anything she could do about it though. 

_BRIIIIINGGGGG_

Seras groaned and fought the urge to hit her head against the mirror as the bell rang signaling the end of passing period.

"Bloody hell, not again..." she murmured knowing she was late once again. This was so not how she had expected her day to be. With a resigned sigh she quickly exited the bathroom and into the now empty halls. She walked outside hurriedly, books against her chest.

_'Oh jeez I am so dead... I better not get another detention!'_ she thought as she turned a corner. Her steps faltered however as she noticed a figure leaning against the wall. The person was tall, very tall. He wore black from head to toe except for the exception of the blood red jacket he wore. His hair was jet black and messily tossed to the side only adding to his bad boy appearance. His eyes were hidden behind round orange-tinted glasses that seemed to clash with the rest of his outfit but at the same time matching it perfectly. 

_'Wow... he's... gorgeous...'_ she blushed and looked away when she swore he looked directly at her. She quickened her footsteps to her math class and was unbelievably relieved once she was inside. The death glare she received from the teacher was worth it. Something about that guy gave her the creeps, no matter how hot he looked! She blushed again at the thought. No it wasn't the first time she had thought a guy was gorgeous or hot, it was the first time she ever said that about a guy like him! He didn't seem like her type at all... she sighed and took a her appointed seat, eye twitching when she saw who it was next to...

Thankfully math came easy for her, but oh boy did she hate it. No that would be an understatement. She _loathed_ it and wished it a million deaths by evil bunnies bent on ruing the world! Usually she could finish her homework in no time. Today unfortunately was not her day, already proven a million times to her. She could not get that guy out of her head. Many questions filled her head about him. What was he doing in the hall? Wasn't he supposed to be in class? What grade was he in? He didn't seem so young. Could he have been a teacher? She scoffed at the idea. Dressed like that?! No way. 

It also didn't help when Mr. French Perv was in her class, and sat next to her. He had been trying to talk to her for a good portion of the class and it took every ounce in her body not to snap and beat him to a bloody pulp at his vulgar remarks about her. She tried her best to ignore him, and it worked for the most part, making him quit after some time. The class was quiet, thought some giggling could be heard here and there only to be silenced by the glaring of the teacher, and several paper balls thrown by the guys when the teacher wasn't looking. Seras was glad none were aimed at her. She was even more glad when the bell rang and this tiny was one of the first out. 

Her next class was Social Studies, and by far, was her best class so far. She had actually made a friend. Her name was Nina. To put it simply. Prep. Nina was a beautiful brunette, with striking dark brown eyes. She had a nice figure and told Seras she was a cheerleader. On that, Seras was pretty sure she was high on the social life list, she was surprised that she talked to her. She was actually really nice, unlike the rest I'm-top-bitch-and-your-not-so-get-the-fuck-off-my-face-your-not-worthy kind of girl. 

She had been sitting next to her actually, and had a substitute for the day. A very very very old substitute. It took her freaking five minutes to actually make it the front of the class and when she gave them the assignment her voice was so raspy it was hard to hear until she finally wrote the assignment on the board.

"You'd think she'd be either retired, or six feet underground," Seras remarked, unintentionally, a bit loud. Several people around her laughed, Nina being one of them. After that Nina had talked to her for the rest of the period, they laughed and told about each other. They had a lot in common, one that stuck out the most to Seras was the fact that they were both orphans. Thought unlike Nina, Seras had no guardian. Nina had been adopted at a young age.

"Wait... so doesn't that mean you have to be in an orphanage or something?" she asked. Seras nodded.

"Yeah, when I moved the landlady of the apartment I moved into agreed to be my guardian. She just checks on me from time to time, so I don't consider her a guardian," Seras shrugged and Nina nodded.

"Heck, I'd love to live alone. I'd be having lots of fun! I should come over some time," Seras smiled at the idea. It would be nice to have someone in the lonely apartment with her. Nina was easy to get along with and probably a great load of fun with.

They continued to talk for the rest of the period until the bell rang. And even after walking out the door they could still hear the substitute go about how in her time no one would dare where such tight clothing on girls and such baggy on guys, yadda yadda yadda, completely ignored by the students who felt bad about those who would have her in their next periods. 

"Seras!" Seras paused and looked over her shoulder to see Nina running up to her, "Phew, you walk fast!"

"Sorry," Seras smiled sheepishly and Nina laughed.

"Your too innocent Seras, what class do you have next?" she asked. Seras thought for a bit.

"Um... P.E," she answered and Nina grinned.

"Sweet me too!" she grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her to the girl's locker room.

"But Nina I have to put my books back!" Seras argued. Nina rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, just put them in your gym locker," Nina said and pushed the brown door leading into the locker room. They were met with the sight of girls stripping down into their underclothes and into the gym uniforms. Several turned to them and greeted Nina, and Nina introduced Seras. Some of the girls that where introduced to her Seras liked, others she didn't from how they looked at her. 

Seras had to get her uniform from the gym teacher and changed into it. The school colors were red and black, so her uniform where those colors. Her shorts reached mid thigh and where kinda loose on her. The red shirt on the other hand she did not like so much. It seemed a tad bit small. Due to her very large chest(the only thing she wished she didn't have), it was uncomfortably tight around her frame. Though she noticed several girls had shirts like that around them, they seemed perfectly fine with it, as if _wanting_ to have them so tight. _'Which they probably do...' _Seras thought dryly.

Seras, Nina, and a couple of other girls left towards the gym. They settled on the bleachers and talked. Seras was mostly quiet but laughed here and there when someone said something funny. At times the girls would ask her questions about herself and she would answer. The girls liked Seras, she was nice and from the looks of it didn't start problems a.k.a drama.

"Hey Seras!" Nina asked suddenly. Seras jumped slightly and turned to her with a questioning look.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have a cell phone?" Seras nodded.

"Can we have your number?" a different girl asked. Seras smiled and nodded.

"Sure, why not. Got a pen?" Nina handed her a pen and Seas wrote her number on the girl's hand since there wasn't any paper available and they had left their cell phones in their lockers.

"Great! Can you text?"

"Mhm."

"Good, I'll be doing that a lot," Nina winked and the girl's laughed. 

"Yeah, you better hope you got unlimited texting, Nina here is a texting addict," Seras laughed and nodded.

"I do." 

At that moment the double doors across the gym opened and the guys walked in. They wore same colored uniforms with longer shorts and loose shirts, on the front of the T-shirts where black letter spelling Hellsing High School and the picture of hounds as the mascot. The girl's Seras sat with giggled and pointed as someone. 

"Oh no..." she tried to hide her face as she noticed none other than French Perv looking her way. The giggling increased as Seras felt someone climb to where they where. Seras looked up when she felt someone stand over her.

"_Ce qui nous ont ici _(2)," the French accent and voice was unmistakable, though she had no idea what he said. He also wore his mischievous grin. And Seras clearly didn't want him there.

"Oi, Pip, this ain't France, speak English." Nina snapped and glared at him. Pip turned to her and frowned.

"I zon't think I vas talking to you,_ chienne_(3)," he hissed, "I vas talking to Seras."

At this Nina stood up and folded her arms in front of her, if looks could kill, Pip would have been dead where he stood.

"Uh oh, he's dead..." one of the girls murmured. Seras looked worriedly at the two facing off.

"See hear Pip, Seras doesn't want you here, and neither do we. So if you don't leave this instant, I will make you loose your only eye left, and it _won't_ be pretty!" she suddenly smiled sweetly, maybe too sweetly, "Remember last time this happened Pip?" He seemed to go rigid and his only visible eye widened.

"Zhere is no reazon to repeat zat!" he backed up and ran, "_Au revoir_(4)!" 

"Bye bye!" Nina called out and waved. With a smile she sat back down. Seras blinked at her.

"Seras...? Hello-o! Anybody in there?!" Nina waved a hand in front of her face and Seras shook her head.

"Um..." she said. Nina smiled.

"Sorry... that was Pip Bernadette. He's a flirt, a perv, but pretty sweet once you get to know him, right now though he was being a perv." Nina said, "How do you know him?"

"Oh... um, his locker is the one next to mine, and I have 2nd period with him, and this one now so far..." Seras replied.

"You have a locker next to him?! Boy that's gonna suck..." Seras groaned.

"I know..."

Seras was quiet after that. And as she looked at the students who almost all wore the uniforms, the color reminded her of the guy from before. He wore red and black. She didn't want to think about him so she shook all thoughts of him as the gym teacher called for their attention.

º¤º¤º¤º¤º

Gym wasn't as easy as she had hoped. After it was over she was more than happy to go to lunch. Mr. Fargason had made them run seven laps around the vast gym, easier said than done. Followed by intense work out. He really took working out to a whole other level. She usually enjoyed being active, but that was too much! She was exhausted...

Seras sighed as she walked through the doors. Too many people... at lunch the cliques where much more visible. There where the labeled Goths, preps, nerds, jocks, anorexics, band nerds, and everything in between. She didn't want to sit amongst all of them and decided to eat outside. 

Grabbing the tray and filling her plate full, she smiled and walked outside. There were a several other people besides her outside, some sitting alone, others in groups. 

She decided to go eat on a bench close to a big tree. It provided shade, though there was no sun out. It was too bad this town seemed so dark and gloomy. The whole time she had stayed here she had not once seen the sun. It was always dark and cloudy but not cold either. I was warm enough not to need a sweater despite lack of sun rays.

She reached the bench and sat down placing her plate on the wooden surface. She ate slowly but hungrily and finished with time to spare. She threw her food away but decided to stay outside for the remainder of lunch. A brew blew and she smile contently.

"Ah, that feels so good..." she mewled. Once the breeze was gone she walked over to the big tree and leaned against it. She closed her eyes and smiled. It had been a long time since she had relaxed like this...

_Enjoy it while you can..._

Seras' eyes snapped open and she whirled around looking for the source of the voice. She had hear it alright... and at the same time she hadn't. There didn't seem anyone close enough to her to who could have said it. She shivered. Could it have been her imagination? Maybe that spaghetti had something funny...

She heard a chuckle and shrieked. She stood and whirled around in time to catch a tall dark figure disappearing behind the tree. With a moments hesitation she followed but once she looked behind the tree, there was no one there.

"This is all too weird..." she mumbled and shivered again. The warning bell rang and she hurried inside not wanting to be around. Something suddenly clicked into her. _Could that have been... the guy from before?_ She thought. He certainly seemed tall enough, but she couldn't be completely sure. That guy seemed weirder by the minute. She looked around the cafeteria and looked around. She couldn't spot him anywhere. Surely someone so tall could be easily spotted... 

The bell rang then and she hurried out, her thoughts unwavering.

º¤º¤º¤º¤º

School was over, but she couldn't leave home just yet. She stared at the evil paper in her hand, glaring so hard at it she half expected it to blow up in flames from it. She growled, but came out in more of a purr. 

She had detention.

She sighed and walked over to the detention room listed on the white piece of paper. It wasn't far from where she was, and the halls where clear by now so she had no problem getting there. She reached it and hesitated outside of it, and just as she was about to knock it opened. And there in front of her was an old looking male with a monocle on one of his eyes. He was casually dressed but his face was strict. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Who might you be Miss?" she didn't answer and instead handed him her detention slip. His eyes scanned over it and then turned back to her.

"Are you new?" 

A nod.

"Do you know the rules for detention?"

A shake.

"My name is Walter, and the rules here are simple: 1. there is absolutely no talking. 2. There will be no physical fights or verbal at that and 3. If you break any rule severe consequences follow. Understood?" 

A nod.

"Good then take a seat Ms. Victoria," he stood aside and she walked in. There weren't many people there. Only four others besides herself. And they indeed looked like troublemakers. They had multiple piercing and visible tattoos despite rules against them. Body modifications she never thought were possible. That was what two of four had. They sat close together. Another she recognized from her gym period, another huge pervert and just as huge potty mouth. She remembered his name being Jan Valentine. He seemed to recognize her too because he smirked at her. She glared at him and sat as far from the four boys as possible.

Once sitting she took out some homework she hadn't gotten the chance to finish during study hall and worked on that. She ignored the the stare she knew was receiving from Jan as best as she could. There was a soft knock on the door but she ignored it. 

"Why am I not surprised..." she heard Walter say. A soft chuckle followed and the sound of footsteps walking in.

"Your not happy to see me?" she heard a voice say, clearly amused, still she didn't look up.

"Hardly..." Water replied, "Now go take a seat, you know the rules." Another chuckle like the one before and a soft, "As you wish." 

The footsteps approached but they barely registered as she was deeply engrossed in a math problem. The footsteps halted in front of her and the feeling someone was standing over you enveloped Seras.

"Your in my seat," a smooth voice said. She looked up and gasped. There with a giant grin on his face was the man from the hallway. Tall, dark, and handsome had arrived...

* * *

_Who could this tall, dark, and handsome be?! Oh please like you don't know! Reviews are welcomed with open arms! As well as encouragement! Please review! No flames please, or I will send my evil monkeys after you! :O_

_**(1): jolie chose**_—_** pretty thing**_

_**(2): Ce qui nous ont ici**_— _**what do we have here**_

_**(3): chienne**_—_** bitch**_

_**(4): Au revoir**_— _**goodbye**_

**Those are roughly translated so sorry if they're wrong... don't kill me! Blame the language translator thingy!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Eep! I did not expect to get so many reviews! You have no idea how happy that made me! Thanks for all the helping criticism and nice reviews. Yeah French is hard, I'm gonna start asking you guys if I need help with translating stuff cause Internet translators are not reliable... _

_Anyways no more stalling! On to the story! Oh poor Seras doesn't know what's coming..._

**Enter: Hellsing High**

**Chapter: 02**

"You're in my seat..." he repeated. Seras bushed and mumbled something incoherently as she began to stand up but was stopped by the tall male.

"Don't bother," he said and in one fluid movement leaned close to her ear, "Just don't let it happen again."

Her blush deepened at his closeness and just just as quickly as he spoke he walked over two desks away from her sitting down at a desk. He leaned back in his chair and propped his long legs on the desk surface.

Seras watched as he took of his glasses and placed them on the desk only to reveal his closed eyes. Seras found herself frowning. She wanted to see what color where his eyes... she shook her head as if to trying to shake off the thought and turned her attention back to her unfinished homework, suddenly feeling very uninterested in it.

Ten minutes passed and Seras had only finished one problem. Her mind felt jumbled up and she couldn't seem to concentrate. It didn't help when she looked over at the guy whose name she _still_ didn't know for what seemed like every ten seconds. She fought back a frustrated sigh as she looked back at her homework, putting her pencil down she folded her arms atop the desk and looked up at the ceiling.

Fifteen minutes passed way to slowly for her liking and a small sigh escaped her lips. She heard a tapping on a desk and couldn't help but turned to where it came from. She looked back and saw Jan tapping his finger on the desk, an incredibly bored look on his face. He noticed her looking at him and smirked at her, giving her a wink. She glared at him for all she was worth before turning around. Seras looked the two desks away from her and noticed the guy was still in the exact same position since he first sat down. If she didn't know any better she would have thought he was a statue with clothes, his paleness only added to the effect.

_RIIIIINGGGGG_

She was startled by the phone on Walter's desk and she noticed Mr. Statue actually stirred slightly. She smiled, had he really fallen asleep? Walter put the book he had been reading down and picked up the phone speaking quietly into it. She caught the last sentence he spoke.

"Yes, right away Ma'am," he placed the phone back on the receiver before standing up, a low creak ripped through the silence of the room as his chair was pushed back. He seemed to stare at them before clearing his throat.

"I'm afraid I must leave for a moment. I expect nothing funny while I'm gone," the last part was said rather coldly that it caused a shiver to run down Seras. That old man sure could seem creepy. He received no response and walked over to the door opening and closing it behind him. There was silence for a minutes before the males behind her began to talk to each other. Another creak was heard followed by footsteps. She looked over her shoulder and saw Jan coming her way.

"Damn it..." Seras mumbled to herself as Jan seated himself in the seat next to her.

"Hey babe," he said with a large grin, "You're pretty hot, how bout you come over to my place and we can fuck?" Seras said nothing, once again using her ignoring technique. After a moment of no response Jan's grin turned into a scowl.

"Hey bitch, I'm talking to you!" again no response. Jan growled and stood up, looming over her. Seras couldn't help but look up and her eyes widened when he saw his eyes filled with rage.

"When I talk to you, you fucking talk back got it?!" he growled out. Seras glared at him with defiance only adding to his anger.

"Fucking whore!" he raised his hand ready to hit her. She gasped and raised her hands to protect herself. The blow never came though and she looked up to see the one person she never expected to come to her rescue.

"What the—" Jan turned to look back at the taller male who was currently holding his hand back.

"Its not polite to hit a lady..." he spoke, a grin on his face despite the situation. He was once again wearing those glasses. Jan growled.

"Fuck off! This doesn't involve you! I ain't scared of a piece of shit like you!" Jan yelled at him.

"Oh really? Is that so..." the grin on Seras' rescuers face widened as he twisted Jan's arm into an odd angle. A cry of pain escaped him.

"You... bastard... let go...!" Jan spoke in pain and tried to brake away from the strong grip only to have in tighten and another cry of pain filled the room. By this point all talking from the rest of the guys had seized as they stared at the scene before them.

"Will you apologize for your behavior?" he said.

"Hell no! Ahh!" he screamed as his arm was twisted close to breaking point.

"Then I will break your pitiful arm off," Jan hissed.

"Fuck! Fine! I'm sorry! I won't bother you again!" his arm was instantly released.

"I hope you keep that promise..." Jan rubbed his pained arm and walked away back to his desk, murmuring several curses under his breath. He noticed the other males looking over at him and growled.

"What the fuck you think you're looking at?! Bitches I can beat your asses if I want!" Jan yelled and they knew he wasn't kidding around. The males looked away immediately and Jan sat down, still rubbing his arm.

Seras looked at the tall male with widened eyes. Had he really just saved her? Why would he bother? And how had he moved that quick? She never saw him, or heard him, getting up from his seat. He didn't speak to her though as he walked back over to his seat. Seras wanted to thank him, but just as she had mustered the courage to, the door swung open and Walter walked in. He seemed to scan the class before walking over to his desk and resuming his reading.

Seras watched as her mysterious rescuer resumed his previous posture in his desk and couldn't help but smile at how comfortable he looked.

_'I'll thank him later...'_

* * *

Seras glared at the clock placed in the front of the class. Now she knew why they put those clocks in there. Pure. Torture. She had been staring at it for the last five minutes, the moving hands moving far too slow. She wanted this detention to be over with! Her leg began to shake from impatience as she continued to glare at it._ 'Come one, come one!' _She chanted over and over in her head. Only one minute left! It felt like another five minutes had passed before that hand moved the last minute. She resisted the urge to jump up and down with joy. They still had to wait till Walter dismissed them...

Walter looked at his wrist watched and confirmed the time. He sighed and stood up, stretching.

"Alright, detention over, don't stick around the school premises unless you want to be arrested," everyone stood up and walked through the doors, glad to finally be able to go home or wherever they felt like going. Seras took slightly longer putting away her books and was the last one out. She hurried not wanting to miss the chance to thank her rescuer, and sighed in relief when she saw him only slightly ahead of her.

He walked out the door first, a hand in his jacket pocket and turned to the left. Seras jogged up to catch up to him.

"Wait!" she called out and smiled when he stopped and looked over his shoulder to her. She caught up to him and he turned around to face her.

"Um... I wanted to thank you... for helping me today..." she said barely above a whisper. He grinned.

"Your gratitude isn't necessary, it was only right to stop trash like that," she paused for a moment before shaking her head.

"I still want to thank you..." he chuckled.

"Alright then, you're welcome," her smile widened, "Which way do you live?" Her eyes widened at the sudden question.

"Um..." she pointed up ahead, "A 30 minute walk that way... why?"

"I'll walk you home," he said and began walking ahead. It took a moment to register what he had said until he stopped and looked over at her.

"You coming?" she snapped out of it and ran to his side walking when he walked.

"You don't have to do this, really. I'm fine on my own..." Seras protested. He grunted.

"You don't live in the best part of town, I wouldn't be surprised if a girl like you attracted the wrong and unwanted attention," she began to say something but stopped. He was right of course. She couldn't afford to live in the best of places and had to resort to living in the dangerous parts of town. He was also right about the attention part. She always seemed to attract trouble... She pouted, _'I blame my overly large chest!'_ And by the looks of it, he wouldn't change his mind easily. It didn't mean she wasn't going to try though.

"I can take care of myself..." she said and frowned at the ground. He chuckled.

"I could see that very clearly from how well you did on your own back at detention..." she blushed and huffed.

"That didn't count..." she grumbled. His grin grew.

"Of course not," he replied.

"You're mean."

"Never said I was nice," despite herself she found herself laughing.

"I'm not gonna be able to change your mind, am I?" He smirked.

"Hm... your actually right for once," she pouted and folded her hands in front of her mumbling about what a jerk he was. He laughed at her behavior. _'She's highly amusing,'_ he thought with a grin.

The rest of the walk home was quiet but not uncomfortable. No matter how grateful she was that he had taken the time to see she got home safely, and his apparent playful behavior, she was still intimidated in his presence. She stopped in front of the building she lived in and looked up at him.

"Thanks again..." she said and he nodded as he looked at the building she lived in. It wasn't much. It was small with only three floors. He turned around to walk away but Seras stopped him.

"Hold on a sec!"

"Hm?" he said as he turned around to face her again.

"What's your name?" she asked. He grinned.

"I guess I forgot to introduce myself... I am Alucard," he said and bowed slightly to her. She smiled finally knowing his name and giggled as she played along with his gentlemen act and bowed.

"Nice to meet you Alucard , my name is Seras Victoria," he chuckled as she came up from her bow. He turned around and raised a hand in farewell.

"See you around... Seras," she smiled as she watched him walk down the street for a moment before she walked into her apartment on the second floor.

* * *

Seras yawned as she sat on her bed cross legged. She had just finished eating some food after coming back from detention and decided it was time to finally finish the homework sitting in her bag beside her. As she reached for her book she felt something vibrate. She shrieked slightly before she noticed it had been her cell phone inside her bag.

_'Nice One Seras, scared of a cell phone... how pathetic,'_ with a sigh she reached for it and slid it open to find she had 7 new text messages.

"Dang... they weren't kidding when they said texting addict," all messages were indeed by none other then Nina. She read one by one.

**3/22/2008 3:15 pm**

_Hey gurl! Dis is Nina. Where where u at lunch n after skool?_

**3/22/2008 3:27 pm**

_Hey u there?!_

**3/22/2008 3:41 pm**

_Helloooo_

**3/22/2008 4:13 pm**

_R u ignoring me?_

**3/22/2008 4:46 pm**

_Its not nice 2 ignore sum1_

**3/22/2008 5:17 pm**

_Fine! 4get u then_

**3/22/2008 6:02 pm**

_Ok I wus kidding bout da last 1. Dun hate me!_

She smiled as she read through them. She hoped she hadn't upset her too much. She noticed she didn't have any classes with Nina after lunch, and she wasn't able to look for her after school because of her detention.

_Sry Nina, I wanted to eat outside and couldnt c u. And I had detention after skool..._ Seras put a sad face at the end of it. After sending it she placed her cell phone at her nightstand and opened her book to her homework page. She managed to finish two problems before she received her reply.

_Geez! U scared me! I thought u were mad at me or sumthin. Ooh bad gurl lol! Y did u get detention?_

Seras giggled and replied.

_How could I hate the very 1st friend I made? It wasnt anythin bad, I was just late for 1st pd._

It didn't take long for the reply to come.

_Detention 4 dat? Who do u got 1st pd? and yay! I feel loved _

Nina had placed 3 happy faces in her message causing Seras to laugh.

_Of course u r! and I got ms. Winkle..._

She didn't even get the chance to finish a problem when the reply came. Seras decided to put her homework away until she was done talking to Nina and instead reached for her mp3 player.

_Yikes, yea u gotta watch out 4 her. She gives out detention for every lil thing. But besides dat how do u like ur new skool?_

Seras put the earphones to her ears and looked for a play list. She was in a happy mood so she listened to some happy random tracks. She thought about what she asked. Did she like the school?

_Yea I like it, its bigger than my old 1 and im glad I made sum new friends on my 1st day (smiley face)_

_'I'm glad I met Alucard...'_ she didn't realize she had thought that for a few seconds. She was surprised but she did in fact was glad to have met him. He was... different. That was the only work she could think of describing him. He dressed as if he was the Gothic Emo type, but his attitude was completely different. He was really playful and he was always grinning, almost like a kid. He really was fun to hang out with, and couldn't wait to see him again. _'I wonder if he still has detention?'_ her phone vibrated and she read the text.

_How can sum1 like u not make friends? Can I ask a question?_

_Haha thx, and sure ask away_

_Well... did anyone catch ur eye?_

_What do u mean?_

_Dont play dumb wit me missy! As in did u think any guy wuz cute?_

Well she thought Alucard was cute, she wasn't going to deny that. She would be lying then... but the should she tell Nina that? She thought for a while, what was the worst that could happen if she told her? She was her first friend anyway, the least she could do was tell her who she thought was good looking. Its not like she actually liked liked Alucard, she just thought he was cute. It was normal in a teen. Right?

_Well... I met a guy named Alucard and thought he was pretty cute... _

Seras hesitated in sending it but sent it nonetheless. Seras sang along with the song playing until she felt the response come. She was met with her response practically popping out at her.

_YOU LIKE ALUCARD?! ARE YOU CRAZY?! HE SHOULD BE THE LAST GUY YOU LIKE SERAS!_

Seras blinked in confusion as she reread her message. What was that all about.

_What do u mean by that? And I never said I liked him, I just said he was cute..._

She waited impatiently for her response deeply confused about her words.

_Just trust me on dis Seras, 4get about him, hes not worth it._

This still made no sense.

_But wat do u mean by that, wats so bad about him?_

_I cant tell u right now, I gotta go. Ill talk to you about this 2morrow, bye_

She frowned but replied to her message. Seras sighed, and stared at her phone. What could she have possibly have meant by that? What caused her to tell her to forget about him. From what she had seen in Alucard he was a gentlemen... except maybe for the almost breaking Jan's arm thing... but if he had Jan deserved it! She growled as she felt a headache come along with all her thinking.

"I need a bath..." she stood up and grabbed her towel, hoping maybe a nice long bath would help her a bit.

* * *

Twenty minutes later she was dressed in her pajamas, her body felt refreshed but her mind had no change, it was worse if anything. She looked at her still unfinished homework and quickly started on it, hoping it would keep her head busy for a while. It worked. Up until she finished it. After that nothing could take her mind off the confusion in her head.

After what seemed like forever on pondering what Alucard could be and coming up blank she decided to call it a night. She set her alarm clock to make sure she would not repeat the days events. She settled into her bed hoping for sleep to take over quickly. It didn't. It took her a full two hours to fall into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

_Reviews really encouraged me into finishing this chapter earlier than expected! So hope you liked it! And hopefully the text talk didn't bother anyone..._

_I don't know what else to say... besides thanks again and review please! Oh and um I have a question actually... a poll!_

_Should I make Alucard a vampire or have him human?_

_Tell me what you want!_


End file.
